


A cure for boredom

by Holiday12345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holiday12345/pseuds/Holiday12345
Summary: Reid has to work on a paper all day and Aaron is bored. Wonder if he can get Spence to pay attention to him?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

The sun streamed through the translucent shades directly onto Hotch's eyes. He groaned but kept his eyes closed. He was strangely cold and quickly noticed the weight missing from the other half of the bed. It wasnt uncommon for Spencer to get up before him, but Hotch found it odd considering the late hour they had returned home. 

It had been a tough case. Three women murdered in Tennessee when they first got there, but Garcia's digging quickly brought the numbers higher. Even worse, before they could finish the interviews, another body had dropped. The killer was getting quicker, but he wasnt deteriorating. His crime scenes were well controlled but brutal. By the time they finally caught the guy the team had gotten barely any sleep and there were 6 fresh bodies. The unsub, a prominent real estate broker, hid behind her lawyers and refused to answer any questions. During the chase, JJ caught a bullet in the knee. Overall 0/10, would not recommend. 

Hotch shook the thoughts of the case away and rolled out of bed. Without pausing to put on cloths in the oppressive heat, he opened the door to the livingroom and paused for a moment to take in the sight. Curled in a plush chair, Spencer Reid was reading a large book with a pencil firmly in his teeth as he flipped the pages. He was wearing his usual sweater vest and dress pants, an outfit hotch could not understand given the summer weather. 

The boy genius did not look up, so Hotch walked to the back of the living room into the kitchen and loudly unloaded the dishwasher (they always ran it when leaving for a case and somehow hotch always ended up unloading it). He then, equally as clamarously poured himself a bowl of cereal and started a pot of coffee. The old machine whined and spit out what looked like very filthy water. He filled up two cups and walked back into the living room and sat with a thud on the beaten down couch, balancing the coffee cups and his bowl of cereal with unsteady precision. He placed one cup of coffee on the table, avoiding the various writings strewn about. Reid still didn't look up from his book, but shifted to write something on the papers which lay haphazardly seemingly everywhere in the apartment.

Part exasperated, part endeared, Hotch coughed loudly.  
"Good morning" Hotch finally erupted, the two words phrased almost like a question 

"Morning aaron" reid mumbled and took a swig of the coffee. 

"Morning? That's all I get? No thanks for the coffee?" Hotch jokes. 

"I'm finishing a paper" reid mumbled into his book. 

"Well when will it be finished? I want to do something fun today, you know? Destress from the case" 

"This is me distressing!" Reid finally looked up only to see Hotch's quirked eyebrow and adorable dimples, "it has to be done by 7 if I want it in the scientific american" 

"We could go out for a nice dinner..." hotch said, standing up slowly and slipping across the couch to be closer to Spencer's chair. His fingers tapped along his knee and walked up his thigh until Reid hit them away. 

"Seven. PM."


	2. Hotch distracts himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is really trying to keep himself busy!

Hotch had literally done everything that he could possibly think of. He had gone and gotten groceries and walked in the park. He had even tried to call up some of his university friends who lived in Virginia and meet up. Everyone was busy and he was bored. He begrudgingly went back to the apartment. He opened the door and the sunlight flooded onto him through the large windows on the back wall. He dropped the plastic grocery bags in the kitchen and looked over the large island to Spencer who was still sitting in the exact same position as he had been hours earlier. 

Aaron started unpacking the groceries, keeping his eyes trained on his boyfriend as he raked his hands through his long hair and humped with some unknown concern. They didn’t officially move in together but Spencer had essentially done so. His books were constantly strewn over every surface and he had enough clothes to basically never go over to his own place. The only time that he really went over to his own house was if Aaron was out of town for a long time or if it was really late and they were closer to Spencer’s house. They hadn’t really talked much about it, but Aaron was glad that it had worked out this way. He loved having Spencer around. Despite his overactive brain, he was a calming influence for Hotch who often found himself grounding himself with the presence of the younger man. Of course they weren’t official at the office yet because neither of them were particularly keen on spending hours doing all the extra paperwork. Everyone of the team knew on some level but it just wasn't something they talked about. Still, moments like these made Aaron think it would be worth it if he could take a picture of that perfect being and claim ownership of him to everyone they knew. He wished he could kiss Spencer on the lips when they finished a case and curl next to him on the plane rides. But he settled for looking at the magnificent creature in his living room with a distinct hunger in his eyes.

After finishing unpacking the groceries and looking hungrily at Reid for a solid five minutes, Hotch walked back to the sitting room and picked up one of the books Spencer was reading. For a second Aaron furrowed his brow attempting to read the strange looking words before realizing they were in some language he did not know. Maybe Russian, Spencer had been spending a lot of time reading studies in russian for this project. 

“Is this in Russian?” he asked trying to distract his boyfriend from the work if only momentarily. Of course Spencer did not gratify him with looking up. 

“You better not lose my page” he said sharply. Of course Spencer was usually much nicer and would actually answer any questions that Aaron had about his work or what he was reading. Spencer loved to explain the complicated mathematics and science that he was attempting to add to. But in this instance he knew that Aaron was only trying to distract him and had no intention of learning about the natural reactions between atmospheric gases to the new cooling solution being proposed as a solution to climate change, thus he would not give into Aaron’s distracting influence. 

“Do you want to take a break, go get some lunch” Hotch pressed on in a teasing tone.  
“I'm not particularly hungry” The younger man said in an even keeled tone and snatched the book back from Aaron’s large hands. 

***

Feeling thoroughly neglected, Aaron retreated to the bedroom where he sat at his desk and started sifting through case files. He arduously started filling out the reports from their latest case, but his mind kept wandering to Spencer. The desk faced another large window which spilled sunshine down into the room, and the warmth reminded Aaron of Spencer's gentle fingers that always rested against his cheek when they kissed. His pointer finger would trace the older man’s jawline and when necessary pull him in to deepen the kiss. Hotch licked his lips. Spencer’s other hand would always rest on his chest. When Spencer would get hard when they kissed, Aaron would reach down and fondle his bulge and Spencer's hand on Aaron's chest would grasp at his shirt. Even better, when Reid was feeling particularly sure of himself he would push Aaron back onto the bed or couch or wherever with that hand and climb on top of him. 

Aaron whimpered slightly at the memories and bit his lip. He hadn’t realized that he had gotten hard nor that he had started stroking his length through his pants. A blush of embarrassment settled on his face as if there were someone there to see him in this state. He quickly pulled his hand away from his hard on and decided that he was done with Spencer ignoring him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch left the room completely nude with his sizable length hard against his stomach. He stood in the doorway and for the first time that day Spencer’s eyes shifted up from his papers. A frankly adorable blush quickly warmed his cheeks. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed helplessly for a second. Hotch was certain he could see the younger man’s pupils dilate on site. The young doctors dilated pupils focused only at Hotch’s crotch while the older man focused only at the younger man’s lips as his soft pink tongue continually swept over those sweet pouty lips. 

After almost two years dating and even more fucking in bathroom stalls during cases, Spencer still couldn’t believe the muscular body of his boyfriend. The broad shoulders, hard and defined abs, and of course his thick and vieny dick that made the younger man’s mouth water. How could someone so god damn attractive pick such a scrawny and irritating nerd, Spencer would never figure out. The doctor scraped his eyes over his boss before snapping out of his trance and much to Hotch’s disappointment, pulled his tongue resolutely back into his mouth. 

“I’m not getting distracted by you” Spencer said with as much authority as he could muster. He then focused all his attention back onto the book he was reading, hoping with all his might that both his naked boyfriend and his steadily growing erection would go away. Unfortunately the two were urged on by the other, as the more Hotch saw his boyfriend’s length tenting his trouser the closer and more seductively he walked to Spencer. In turn Spencer’s dick, with a mind of its own, would press harder against the fabric of his awfully tight pants. He placed his elbows on his knees and read the same god damn line for the fifth time while his boyfriend arrived and stood just before him, dick nicely just above his face. 

After a moment of Spencer again refusing not to look up, Hotch decided that yet again he needed to amp things up a bit. Luckily Spence had been very kind and left his pretty little legs open just for him. The older man slowly sunk to his knees and despite Spencer’s best efforts and eyes which remained steady on the page, he swallowed heavily. Slowly and torturously Hotch’s fingers ghosted over the younger man’s bulge. A very small and very unintentional whine came from the doctor. He hoped to god that Hotch had not heard the embarrassing sound, but of course the devilishly smiling man did and it only broadened his grin as flicked the top bottom of Spencer’s pants open. He then slipped the zipper down and was very pleasantly surprised to find a good doctor without underwear. 

“Hhhhmmm” Hotch hummed as he finally gave the younger man some friction and rapped his big and strong hands around the erection, “and you were saying you didn’t want to be distracting.” Spencer’s blush deepened to a beet shade despite the fact that they had already established years ago Spencer’s distaste for underwear. Still, at this point any words from Hotch’s special “I’m about to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name” voice would make Spencer feel like an embarrassed school boy. Still, the doctor was stubborn and maintained his staring contest with the russian words on the page. 

Hotch was having absolutely none of the entire not paying complete attention to his thing, and licked a nice line the length of Spencer’s dick. Spencer shifted in the plush seat and Hotch wasted no time as he plunged down off the dick, taking more and more. After years of sucking to the same dick, Hotch had become very good at it. He opened his throat and pushed forward until his nose was up against Spencer's small patch of pubic hair. It was a pleasant smell, despite the sweaty day. Spencer smelled of some type of pine body wash and his own muskiness which made Aaron’s neglected dick twitch in his pants, and without a second thought (mostly because his mind had gone mostly blank) Hotch put his hand down and rapped his hands on his own length. 

When a full submerge in his mouth did not sway Spencer to put the goddamn book down, Hotch started pulling every trick out of the bag. He swallowed and ran his tongue up and down the length while he bobbed his head. He even gave the balls a nice roll with his one free hand. Eventually Spencer couldn’t take it, not because of the pleasure but because the idea that his dominant and in charge boyfriend would get on his knees and work so hard just to get his attention finally convinced his he had to look down and see it for himself. From behind the book, Spencer looked down to see the dark haired head of his boyfriend buried in his lap. Feeling the gaze of his boyfriend, Hotch looked up and let his dark eyes meet Spencer’s golden honey irises. Spencer bit his lip and Hotch took the opportunity and removed his hand from his own dick and plucked the book from Reid’s delicate fingers and threw it across the room. It landed with a crash near the bookshelf.

Some sort of protest or snarky comment came to Spencer’s mouth immediately but quickly died when Hotch again buried his head into the younger Man’s lap and sucked and instead some muddled string of curses came out instead. The delicate fingers of the young doctor curled themselves into the dark locks of the older man and held him down for a second. He released when the older man started gurgling and the older man came back up he spit into his hand and again began stroking his impressive length before diving back onto the younger man’s dick. Spencer’s eyes were attracted to the slow pulls of his boyfriend his own long length. Spencer moaned and squirmed as Hotch swirled his tongue. 

Finally the younger man muttered “I’m going to cum” while he tensed. The older man did not shift and let the hot cum squirt down his throat in gushes. Hotch pulled slowly away from the softening dick and made direct eye contact with his boyfriend as he continued to stroke himself. Spencer, exhausted and breathless, slumped in the chair and maintained the eye contact with drooping eyes. Hotch finally broke the staring contest as he came and looked down and shook slightly as his own white spurts covered his hands and the carpet beneath him. 

For a second it was completely quiet except for both of their heavy breathing. Suddenly, Spencer shifted and tucked his dick back into his pants and stood up and languidly walked across the room and picked up his book.

“You better clean up the carpet. I kinda need to focus on reading this.”


End file.
